


Buttercream Daydreams

by BouncyPickle



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: A Coffee Shop/Bakery/Florist AU?, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Bobby is Carrie's Twin, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby is a Barista, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, Coffee, Crushes, Day 5: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Florists, Insults, M/M, More likely than you think!, Reggie Peters Appreciation Week, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Baker, Soft Bobby Wilson, They're In Love Your Honor, Unwelcome Advances, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Reggie loves his job at Sunset Curve Confections. He loves the atmosphere. He loves that he gets to bake cakes all day. Most of all, he loves the people he works with. Maybe, though, there's one person he likes a more than the others.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (background), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Julie Molina (background)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Buttercream Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a real quick TW:  
> There's a part where Caleb hits on some of the boys in some inappropriate ways so please be mindful of that!
> 
> Also, I don't actually know anything about baking so if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes, please let me know!

Reggie loves his job at Sunset Curve Confections. He went to culinary school, trained under a Michelin star pastry chef and everything. But he _hated_ working in restaurants. He's young so no one ever listened to him, he hates confrontation, never got used to the fast-paced, aggressive lifestyle of working in a "high end" kitchen. The people were mean. And the food was totally _soulless_. Reggie quit after two weeks when he met Luke, Alex, and Bobby and never turned back.

Luke owns the bakery. It's small, with no other branches and only a handful of employees. Reggie gets paid less than _half_ of what he used to make. But he's never been in it for the money anyway. He loves the atmosphere. He loves that he gets to bake cakes all day. Most of all, he _loves_ the other boys he works with.

Luke has always wanted to be a baker. He has no formal training but he's a total _natural_. His food is enviable by any of the other chefs Reggie's worked with. Even top pastry chefs can't dream of being on Luke's level. And he worked his butt off to open the bakery. Took out loans and sought out investors. He's a go-getter. Reggie aspires to be as driven as Luke is.

The other boys, Alex and Bobby, are just as awesome as Luke. While Reggie makes all the cakes and Luke makes all the other treats, seriously his pies are to _die for_ , Alex bakes anything and everything that _isn't_ sweet. Because he has the opposite of a sweet tooth. Alex actually almost threw up when he tried Reggie's cakes for the first time. Apologizing over and over that it wasn't Reggie's food but Alex's sensitivity to sweets that was making him sick. So Alex sticks to breads and croissants and bagels, stuff like that.

And Bobby isn't actually a baker at all. Because Alex does the savory stuff and Reggie does the cakes and Luke does anything and everything in between. But Bobby is an artist. Reggie is awesome at decorating cakes. He's _literally_ a pro at it. But Bobby crafts _amazing_ things from edible paints that Reggie can't even dream of. He's hand painted landscapes out of food coloring on cakes before. So Bobby doesn't bake but he does decorate. And he makes coffee. He can make cute animals in the coffee foam and it is literally Reggie's favorite thing ever.

Sunset Curve Confections takes a while to grow and take off. Luke drags them all around to every event he can from bake sales at supermarkets to bridal shops. Brings samples of their goods for people to try. Reggie always gushes over the lovely brides in their amazing dresses and talks with them about beautiful wedding cakes. He _loves_ making wedding cakes. Hands down, they are his favorite.

He passes out petit fours of his favorite wedding cake samples to all the brides and their bridal parties. Always winks at the maids of honor. Always says.

"Sunset Curve Confections will make the cake of your _dreams._ Tell your friends!"

When Reggie finally gets commissioned to make a wedding cake, he practically explodes with excitement. He has Bobby sit in with him when he meets the bride and groom. Then Reggie asks them about their _entire_ love story. He wants to know how they met. How they spent their first date. Their first kiss. How they fell in love. What they _see_ when they look in each other's eyes. After they tell their story, Reggie gushes over pictures of their colors, suits and dresses, flowers of choice. 

After the meeting, him and Bobby sit down for hours, sketching out cake ideas on Bobby's tablet. The couple only has five days. Because their other baker flaked out. Which. _Really_ sucks. But that's also a ridiculously short amount of time. The couple did agree to pay extra and Reggie knows Sunset Curve Confections needs all the good reviews they can get. So Reggie and Bobby have three sketches ready by the next day. And the go ahead on one that evening. The following day, Reggie spends sixteen hours straight baking and tiering cakes. Crumb coating and layering fondant. Because he knows they need the cakes to be done and iced at least a day ahead of the wedding and that him and Bobby are going to need all the time they can get to decorate.

Bobby paints lace with icing all up and down the smooth white cake tiers. His hand is steady, eyes narrowed and focused. Reggie leaves him to the quiet, cold kitchen so that he can focus. And rushes to the flower shop across the street. He knew getting the flowers he wanted on such short notice would be hard. But that if anyone can do it, it's Bobby's twin sister who works as a florist right next door.

"Carebear!" Reggie calls out as he rushes into the store, "You got my order for me?"

"Is that even a question?" Carrie scoffs, "Obviously. I can't believe you and my idiot brother needed _these_. They're out of season. Normally I'd buy them from Colombia but that would take too long. Flynn had to-"

"Thanks!" Reggie interrupts, swipes the flowers up from the counter, "I'm in a rush! I totally owe you one!"

Reggie sits quietly next to Bobby while he works. He cleans all the flowers, wraps their stems in floral tape. Fluffs them up so they're big and beautiful and lovely. Then him and Bobby dust the cake in shimmery translucent powder. So the three tiers of smooth white fondant covered in articulate lace detailing look shiny, pearlescent. Reggie high fives Bobby, both grinning like idiots. It's one of the best cakes they've ever made, easily.

Bobby asks Carrie's ex who he's still friends with to help transport the cake. And Nick agrees easily enough. He even brings his step-brother Willie along. It takes all four of them to carefully box up the cake, get it to the van, carry it inside the wedding reception hall, and set it gently on the appropriate table. Nick and Willie are _so_ careful. Both obviously terrified of making any mistakes. 

When Bobby and Reggie apply all the final touches, decorating the cakes with spills of purple flowers flowing from top to bottom, the bride is _ecstatic_. And Reggie almost starts crying because seeing her so thrilled with their cake makes his heart swell with joy. Yeah, he wanted the money and reviews, but Reggie also really wanted to help this couple who'd been put in such an awful position. 

Their wedding goes off without a single hitch. The cake is a _huge_ success. Sunset Curve Confections gets some awesome reviews. Makes _eight hundred dollars_ from the cake alone. _And_ the couple tips Reggie and Bobby each a hundred extra dollars. They split their tips between Nick, Willie, Carrie, and Flynn. Because there's no way they would have gotten it done without them. 

All of them go out for drinks that night in celebration. Luke tries to out-drink Carrie and Flynn and fails. Nick spends all night looking after him. Because Alex is _totally_ distracted by Willie's flirting. And Bobby hangs out with Reggie, keeps his arm slung around Reggie's shoulders the whole night. Reggie has a blast.

"Bobby, can you frost this batch of cookies when they cool?" Luke asks.

Bobby snorts from where he's brewing Reggie's coffee. A latte with one shot of espresso, "I'm just your coffee guy, Patterson. Not a cook."

Reggie cocks his head, confused, "But you cook with me all the time, Bobbers."

Bobby turns away from Reggie, fiddling with the coffee machine, "That's different."

Luke groans, " _Fine_. Suit yourself. Reggie, you're on frosting duty then."

Reggie playfully salutes, "Aye, aye, Cap'n."

Luke's face flattens, "Bobby, dude, _stop_ giving Reggie caffeine."

Bobby just snorts. And passes Reggie his big mug of coffee. Reggie's whole face lights up.

"A poodle!" Reggie squeals, "She's so fluffy! Aw, B, how am I supposed to drink this? It's too cute!"

"Don't drink it then," Bobby turns away to clean out the coffee machine, smiling.

Luke peers over Reggie's shoulder, looking at his coffee. " _Hey_ ," he pouts, "Why don't you ever put cute dogs in my coffee?"

Just then the door chimes and Flynn walks in. She's arm in arm with another young woman her age. She has pretty, curly hair pulled back with a headband and a smile that's as cute as a button. Luke's attention on Bobby is lost as he grins at Flynn and her friend.

"Luke! Just who I wanted to see," Flynn announces, "I have found the girl of your _dreams_."

Both Luke and the new girl sputter, flustered. But Flynn just continues.

"This is Julie," Flynn says, "My best friend _and_ the best chocolatier in the _world_."

Reggie has no idea what a chocolatier is. So he glances at Bobby and sees his interest is peaked. That makes Reggie even more curious. He leans over the counter, on his elbows, toward Bobby.

"Psst, Beebs," Reggie whispers and Bobby quirks a brow at him, "What's a chocolater?"

"Chocolatier," Bobby corrects quickly then adds, "She makes chocolates. Truffles and stuff."

" _Whoa_ , for real?" Reggie beams, "That's so cool!"

Luke hires Julie pretty much on the spot. Because Flynn is kind of terrifying. Also Julie crafts the most _amazing_ chocolates Reggie's ever tasted. Her and Luke hit it off right away too. She agrees to teach Luke everything she knows. And Luke's wide range of cooking talents gets even _wider_. Julie settles into Sunset Curve Confections like she's always been a part of their group.

Reggie comes into work early. He had a nightmare about raised voices, shattering glass, the smell of blood and schnapps. It's left him totally rattled and he can't fall back asleep. So Reggie's rubbing his sore, tired eyes as he lets himself into the bakery. It's still early enough he's the only one that'll be here for a while. He heads to the kitchen. He's going to bake mini cakes. And he's going to make cute animals. Because he never gets to just have fun when he's making commissions for work. And he wants to make a hamster cake with big, googly eyes.

He's cutting excess fondant off the chubby body of his hamster when the door to the kitchen suddenly slams. Reggie startles so bad he jumps. His hand slips, cutting himself.

"Fuck!" Reggie gasps, clutches at his hand. He doesn't like swearing. But he's not in the right headspace to deal with loud noises. Especially sudden ones. Or blood. His hands are shaking and his breathing is getting fast.

Suddenly someone's next to him and Reggie scrambles away. He whirls around, eyes wide. To see it's Bobby. He's got this worried kind of freaked out look on his face.

"Reg, you okay?" he asks, eyes glancing down at Reggie's hands. Bobby blinks, "You're _bleeding_."

"Sorry," Reggie says then regrets it because Bobby snaps his gaze back up immediately when he does. Reggie's mind's all messed up. His mom used to get really mad if he got blood on anything.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you. I didn't know you'd be here yet," Bobby rushes to explain.

"It's okay," Reggie tells him, "I'm fine. It's totally cool."

"Hey," Bobby softens, seems hesitant to ask but does anyway, "Do you need help getting cleaned up?"

Reggie ducks his head and nods. He really doesn't want to look at the blood right now. Just the smell is making him sick. Though Reggie thinks maybe it's in his head. Because he's been baking and Bobby is standing close to him. So Reggie's sure the kitchen must smell like sweet vanilla and the masculine, leathery scent of Bobby's cologne. Too bad it's all lost on him right now.

"Here, give me your hand," Bobby coaxes.

Reggie clenches his eyes shut and holds his hand out. He keeps his eyes closed like that as Bobby guides him to the sink. As Bobby softly warns _this is going to sting_ and washes the blood off. Reggie relaxes a little but doesn't open his eyes until Bobby is finished putting on a bandaid.

"There, all done, Reg," Bobby assures.

Reggie finally peels his eyes open. When he does he sees that Bobby is still holding his hand. He's standing so close Reggie has to look up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks, B," Reggie’s voice is so quiet, even a little shaky. Reggie doesn't think it's just from his rocky morning. There's something about Bobby being so close, holding him so gently, that's making Reggie nervous. The _good_ kind of nervous.

Bobby's eyes track across his face. Reggie swears they linger on his mouth. He briefly wonders if Bobby's going to _kiss_ him or something. But then Bobby's eyes trail down and he grimaces.

"Oh, man," he leans back a little to look at Reggie's chest, frowns, "Your shirt's got blood on it."

Reggie _can't_ look. He shivers. Bobby sees it because they're still so close and his worried frown deepens.

"Do you have anything else you can wear?"

Reggie shakes his head quickly.

"It's okay," Bobby drops his hand, steps away, "I've got some extra clothes in my car. You can wear one of mine. Just give me a sec."

Bobby's shirt is a little big on him. But it's super comfortable. The smell of his cologne lingers on the fabric. Reggie never realized how much he likes it. Bobby chills in the kitchen with him while he finishes making his mini, super cute animal cakes. Bobby asks him to make a cow. So Reggie ends up with some hamsters, a horse, and a cow. As if he's baking the world's strangest farm in cake form. Bobby eventually helps him cut out little circles of fondant to make eyes. They're standing shoulder to shoulder, debating which animal is the cutest, when Luke and Julie walk in.

"Morning!" Reggie greets cheerily. Baking has helped him feel better. And baking in good company like Bobby's has Reggie's sour mood all but forgotten.

"Hey," Luke grumbles but Julie grins.

"What are you two up to?" she asks, coming around the counter to see. Her eyes light up as she laughs, "Aw, these are _so_ cute!"

Reggie flushes a little, embarrassed by the attention, "Thanks, Jules. Bobbers made the eyes and they're the cutest part."

Bobby snorts, "Right."

"The whole cake is cute," Julie holds her hand out for a fist bump and both Reggie and Bobby meet her knuckles with their own. She heads to the break room to take off her coat and get ready for the day.

Luke is following behind her when he pauses. Reggie leans into Bobby's side, reaching around Bobby's arm to tease him about how skilled he is at making ultra adorable things out of food. Luke watches them. Reggie sees Luke's eyes lingering on him and pauses, glances at his friend with a confused frown. Luke just smirks at him.

"Nice shirt."

Reggie glances down and remembers he's wearing Bobby's shirt. It's the one he bought for Luke as a joke but it got left in Bobby's car and was promptly forgotten. The shirt says _I bake because I knead the dough_ on it. So of course Luke knows it's Bobby's. But he walks off before Reggie can explain why _he's_ wearing it.

Bobby huffs a bitter sigh under his breath and moves away from Reggie.

"I need to go start the coffee," he tells Reggie as he leaves him alone in the kitchen.

Reggie knows Bobby roasts the coffee beans _super_ early in the morning. Even though he's the kind of perfectionist that leaves himself at least an hour of spare time in case something goes wrong, Reggie feels bad for distracting Bobby from his work and forcing him to help with his stupid cakes. Quickly, Reggie puts all the little animals on a plate, drops them off in the break room, and slips his apron on to get to work. 

He's focusing on his newest commission when a mug of coffee thunks down next to his elbow. When Reggie beams, looking up from his work with a grin, Bobby is already gone. Reggie didn't even get to say thanks. The coffee is perfect, just like it always is. And there's the _cutest_ little hamster in the foam this time.

Reggie finishes all of the projects he had lined up for the day in record time. He's always meticulous and careful but he's on a mission. After he's done with his work, Reggie starts making Bobby a surprise. He wants to show his friend how much he appreciates him. So he's going to make Bobby his favorite dessert.

Reggie gets the vegan puff pastry topped with icing sugar before baking, so it will caramelize on top. He doesn't dock the dough, because Bobby loves fluffy pastry. While it's baking, Reggie makes the cream filling. He adds fresh vanilla beans and whisks it together with coconut cream until it's whipped. Then adds orange zest, folding it in. Puts all of the mixture in a piping bag. When his dough is baked, Reggie cuts the crisp pastry into thirds. He takes one and pipes the cream over it, adds fresh raspberries on top. They're Bobby's favorite. Then he adds another layer of pastry, repeats. Until the mille-feuille is three layers of flaky pastry high, crisp with a perfectly caramelized top, and filled with two layers of cream and fresh berries.

Bobby and Alex walk into the kitchen right as Reggie is finishing the dish. Bobby pauses taking his apron off but Alex gives Reggie a flat look.

"Dude, if you keep making yourself desserts like this, you're going to get fat," Alex chastises.

"No, I go to pilates with Julie's tia and Bobby's dad twice a week," Reggie says and Bobby sputters, "Plus, I didn't make this for _me_. Mille-feuille is Bobby's favorite. So I made it for you, B!"

Bobby's eyes widen. Reggie swears he looks like he's blushing or something. And Alex's smirk softens into a genuine smile.

"Ah. My bad," Alex chuckles, moves toward the break room, leaving Bobby and Reggie alone. But not before saying, "Looks good, dude."

Reggie smiles at Alex's back, "Thanks!" before turning back to Bobby, "Well, what are you waiting for! Try it already!"

Bobby's fighting off a smile as he comes up to Reggie's side. Reggie cuts off a bite, makes sure to get the pastry, the filling, some raspberry so Bobby gets all the flavors in one bite. Then holds the fork up for the other boy. Bobby's hand lands on Reggie's hip, holding himself steady when he leans in. As Reggie watches, he feels his face getting red. Bobby takes his fork into his mouth, his lips close around the dessert. Reggie _feels_ something when Bobby is close like this, licking whipped coconut cream from his lips. Bobby's eyes widen and he laughs, a real, genuine laugh that lights up his whole face.

"Reg, that's amazing," Bobby tells him, "It's absolutely delicious."

Reggie feels his _ears_ going warm now too. Bobby isn't that expressive. So the glee he's wearing on his face is shocking. Reggie kind of wants to kiss the smile he's wearing and taste for himself. Bobby seems to realize how close they are at once. His smile wavers a little, eyes falling to Reggie's mouth. Reggie licks his lips quickly. Then Bobby leans even closer, like he's being drawn in. And Reggie can't help himself. He kisses Bobby.

"Hey, guys, I'm heading out-oh!" Alex's voice startles him and Bobby apart, "Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Bobby hurries past Alex, slams the break room door behind himself. Reggie jumps. And Alex finishes, "-interrupt," then he frowns at Reggie, "What was that about?"

"It's nothing," Reggie whirls back around, hoping Alex won't see the pain on his face, "Are you going home for the day?"

"Yeah," then Alex sounds sheepish, "Willie and I are going on a date, actually."

Reggie twirls back around, grinning, "Lex, that's awesome! What are you guys doing?"

"Um. He wanted to visit a museum?" Alex chuckles awkwardly, "So I guess that's where we're going."

"You guys are going to have a _blast_ ," Reggie assures, "Just relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve it, man."

"Thanks, Reg," Alex gives him a sheepish smile, "Have a good night too."

"Sure," Reggie agrees easily, turns back to his dessert, "Night!"

"Yeah, later," Alex leaves with a little wave.

Reggie whips his apron off. He left his jacket in the break room but he doesn't want to pester Bobby. Guilt is tearing him up inside. He knows he shouldn't have kissed Bobby. What was he thinking? Leave it to Reggie to mess things up. That's what he _does_. Reggie writes Bobby a note, an apology. Leaves it by the mille-feuille.

It's cold outside, drizzling rain, when he leaves but Reggie just wraps his arms around himself and tries to ignore it. He can handle a little chilly, wet weather if it means Bobby doesn't have to look at his stupid face. His cheeks are burning. Reggie can't tell if he's embarrassed or ashamed or just plain freezing. Probably all of the above.

A hand grabs him by the elbow and yanks Reggie to a halt. Reggie yelps as he's pulled around. But the sound is silenced when lips are suddenly pressing into his own. Reggie jumps, gasps, his eyes going wide. When Bobby cups his cheeks and kisses him, Reggie melts. His hands find Bobby's sides, hang on. And Reggie kisses Bobby back with passion, goes to his tippy toes to push their mouths together. Bobby makes this quiet moaning sound into Reggie's mouth. Then Bobby pulls back, panting.

"Reg, I'm sorry," Bobby starts and Reggie's heart sinks. He thinks he's going to tell Reggie this was a mistake. Instead, Bobby continues, "I shouldn't have freaked out earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to kiss. I've wanted to for so long I was just. I was just surprised and. I have a hard time. Being like that in front of other people. But I know the other guys aren't going to-I'm just. I'm sorry. Please tell me I didn't mess this all up."

"No, of course you didn't, Bobbers," Reggie sighs in relief, "As long as _I_ didn't."

"You didn't," Bobby presses their foreheads together, "You really didn't, Reg. Can I kiss you again?"

Instead of answering, Reggie wraps his hands around Bobby's back, tilts his head up, and seals their lips together. Bobby's fingers find their way into Reggie's damp hair, turning his head and deepening the kiss. Reggie's hands grip the back of Bobby's shirt, rucking it up. When Bobby gets his tongue out along Reggie's bottom lip, Reggie jumps a little. His fingers accidentally land on Bobby's exposed back. Bobby gasps, breaks their lips apart.

"Shit! Your hands are _cold_ ," Bobby shivers, then his eyes widen, "Where's your coat?"

Reggie flushes, pulls his arms up so they're around Bobby's back and underneath his jacket instead of his shirt. Where it's still nice and warm, "Oh. I um. I didn't want to go into the break room and bother you."

Bobby looks sad as he grabs his coat and wraps it around Reggie's body, pulling him even further into his warmth. Reggie drops his head and snuggles into Bobby's neck.

"Hey, Bobs?" Reggie whispers.

Bobby squeezes him a little more, "Yeah?"

"Are we…?" Reggie is hesitant to ask. He's kind of afraid to but he needs to know, "Are we, um. Do you want to be my-?"

Bobby saves him from his stammering, voice full of disbelief, "Are you asking me to be your _boyfriend_?"

Reggie squirms nervously in Bobby's arms. "Yeah," he admits.

Bobby kisses Reggie in his wet hair, "Reg. I want that more than _anything_ ," he says, letting out a laugh that's sweet but totally overwhelmed.

Reggie pulls back so he can grin up at Bobby. Then kisses him again, a quick, rain-wet smooch. Bobby's smiling into his lips when he does. Reggie doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Bobby smiling at him like that.

Reggie's had three cups of his amazing boyfriend's amazing coffee trying to finish this cake. It's like the person who ordered it is _trying_ to ruin his day. The cake has three tiers. _Layered_ tiers. Each tier is a unique flavor. And each layer for each cake is a different flavor. They wanted the cake to have an ombré of purple Italian meringue buttercream frosting. _American_ buttercream is great for frosting! Because it's stiff, easy to work with. Durable and delicious! _Italian meringue_ buttercream is fluffy, goopy, _moody_. 

Reggie spends all morning making the cake. _Hours_. When he's done he takes a few pictures for the website Flynn is helping them set up. And then he boxes the cake up and gets it in the freezer to preserve that awful frosting. He's only had a five minute breather when Luke tells him the customer's here to pick it up. So Reggie gets the box in his arms as steadily as he can. He's shaking _a little_ from all the caffeine. So he's being even _more_ careful than usual.

But because he is carrying the cake _so_ cautiously, Reggie doesn't see the customer behind him. But the man clearly sees _Reggie_. For some reason, he lets Reggie bump right into him. Reggie startles. He _swears_ the man elbows his arm. Because the cake flies out of his grip. Reggie watches in horror as the cake hits the floor and smashes all over the place.

The man tuts at him, "Oh dear. I certainly hope that wasn't _my_ order," he lays a hand on Reggie's shoulder, like he's consoling him.

Reggie is _heartbroken_. Thinks he may start crying. All that hard work is wasted now.

"Well, I'm sure it was nothing to write home about anyway," the man continues, "After all," when Reggie looks at the man, he's startled by how _acidic_ his expression is, "If _you're_ the one baking it, I can't imagine it was anything special."

Reggie gapes, flushing red, "Wha-? What do you mean?"

The man's thumb digs into Reggie's shoulder, his eyes are sharp, "Please. You're completely incompetent. An _imbecile_. Though perhaps that word is too advanced for you to understand," he shoves Reggie around to look at the mess of cake at his feet, points at it, "This happened because you're an _idiot_ . Is that any more clear? I can't imagine a bumbling _buffoon_ like you knows how to put his _pants_ on in the morning, let alone bake a dessert that complex."

Reggie's ears are hot, his heart is racing. He's _ashamed_. Panic is choking up the words in his throat. He feels _scolded_. And that makes him sick with fear, queasy. Too terrified to move. So when the man grips his chin, forces his head around to look at him, Reggie _can't_ move away. But he _wants_ to.

"Well," the man hums thoughtfully, "At least you have a pretty face," he strokes a thumb across Reggie's mouth, "So I suppose you can make it up to me."

Reggie's stomach swoops. The man leans in like-like he's going to _kiss_ him.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?" Bobby shoves the man away from Reggie, "Back off!"

"Is this how you treat your valued customers?" the man chuckles smugly, like he's toying with them for _fun_.

Bobby gets in his face, "Yeah, if they're _assholes_ like you!"

Reggie can't really understand what they're saying as the volume of their voices gets higher. He's breathing too fast. His skin is burning. Reaching up with shaking hands, he scrubs violently at his mouth. Reggie stumbles over his soiled cake as he finally starts moving. Slips in the _stupid_ Italian meringue frosting. But he's up and in the kitchen before he even feels the pain in his elbow and knee from hitting the floor. Once he's there, Reggie runs right into Alex.

"Whoa, Reg, hey," Alex kind of catches him a little but takes his hands off when Reggie flinches, "What's going on?"

"I-" Reggie stammers, he's breathing too fast still, "He-That guy out there-" Reggie's face is burning, "He smashed my cake and said I was an idiot and-and then he-" Reggie gasps, trying to catch his breath, "I'm pretty sure he tried to _kiss_ me. Oh, fuck. I think Bobby saw. I-I just _stood there_ , Lex. I let that guy hang all over me and I didn't even _do_ anything."

Alex is gaping at him, "No, that's-" then he grips Reggie's biceps, "Listen, if someone touches you when you don't want them to, it's _never_ your fault. Bobby knows that, okay? I _promise_ he's not mad at you," his head whips toward the door to the front of the bake shop, "Oh, God. He's probably going to _kill_ that guy. I should-" 

Reggie sniffles and Alex's attention snaps back to him.

"I'm sorry," Reggie ducks his face so Alex can't see his teary eyes, "I didn't-I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"No, hey," Alex tries.

But at that moment, Bobby clamors into the kitchen. His eyes land on Reggie and Bobby immediately comes his way.

"Reg, what happened?" he sounds terrified. His hair is a mess and his eyes wide. Reggie is too ashamed to look at his boyfriend but Bobby comes right over to him anyway. Gets a hand on Reggie's back, "Talk to me."

"I'm really sorry," Reggie's lip quivers as he tries not to cry, "I shouldn't have let him-I just stood there and-"

"No, don't-" Bobby lets out a shaky breath, "Don't blame yourself. That guy was a fucking creep. You didn't do _anything_ wrong," Bobby buries his forehead into Reggie's hair, "Are you okay, baby?"

"I've heard worse," Reggie admits, rubs the wetness from his eyes, "But-" he exhales a shuddering breath, "It still sucks. My dad used to say stuff like that. Call me dumb or whatever. And I feel _gross_. But I'm okay. Really. He didn't do anything."

"I still should've decked him," Bobby pulls Reggie into a hug from behind, "You're amazing, baby. He doesn't know what in the hell he's talking about. Neither did your asshole dad. You hear me?"

"Yeah, but-" Reggie starts.

"No buts," Bobby says seriously, "He doesn't know you like we do. You-you're...you're a genius."

"Yeah, I don't know about _genius_ ," Alex chimes in, "But I agree. You're not an idiot, Reg. Not even close."

"Oh," Reggie sniffles. It's so much harder to believe nice things than insults. But Reggie trusts Alex and Bobby. They aren't liars. And he doesn't even _know_ that asshole, "Thanks, guys."

Turns out "that asshole" is a pretty famous food critic. So, like, a _professional_ asshole. Caleb Covington tears them apart in his review. Calls them all unprofessional and sloppy. Calls Reggie's cakes a _mess_. Like he didn't actually knock the thing to the floor and destroy it himself. Reggie cries when he tells Luke how sorry he is for ruining their chance at getting a good review from an actual food critic.

But Luke scoffs, tells him, "Screw what some _guy_ says. We love what we make. And he didn't even try your cakes. If he did, he wouldn't've been _able_ to write a bad review. So forget about him. Our food speaks for itself."

Reggie feels like a weight lifts off his shoulders with Luke's words.

Then Caleb Covington comes back to Sunset Curve Confections two days after he writes his scathing review. Saunters in, all cocky and smug and perfectly coiffed. He makes two very dire mistakes in quick succession. One, he walks right up to Luke, boldly puts himself in Luke's space, and tells him they can change his mind if they put out for him. Which Bobby tells Reggie does _not_ mean he wants free snacks. And _Two_. Caleb does it in front of Julie.

She absolutely knocks him down to size. Reggie has never seen a grown man _cower_ like that. Julie shoves a finger into his chest and threatens him, chews him out, explains _vividly_ how inappropriate his conduct is. And how her tia is a lawyer who _specializes_ in persecuting men who think throwing their power around is their right. She _assures_ him that if he dares show his face again, his career will be _over_. Caleb Covington leaves the bakery a broken man. And all the boys cheer Julie on. Their high-fives turn into a group hug. Even Alex begrudgingly admits the hug feels _awesome_.

Reggie is sitting on the counter while Bobby is roasting his coffee beans. It's early but Reggie's a morning person anyway. Bobby, funnily enough, isn't. He has to get up and go for a run and drink a smoothie full of vitamin rich greens to get going in the morning. He doesn't drink caffeine and he's vegan. Reggie is addicted to coffee and he'll eat _literally_ anything. But they work together. 

Once Bobby is done with...whatever it is he's doing, Reggie spreads his arms and legs. Bobby immediately snuggles between them, resting his face into Reggie's shoulder and hugging him around his back. Reggie wraps his limbs around him like an octopus.

"You smell good," Bobby grumbles into Reggie's shirt.

Reggie giggles, "I put on _your_ cologne this morning."

"Oh, is that what that is?" Bobby plays dumb but Reggie's not fooled. 

"You just like when I sleep at your place because I always leave smelling like _you_ ," Reggie teases.

Bobby sighs, says flatly, "Yeah. That's why," and then kisses Reggie's throat, "It's not like I love you and waking up with you in my arms is literally the highlight of my day or anything."

Reggie's heart flutters. He goes red all the way down his chest. He speaks, quiet and warm, into Bobby's ear, "I love you too, B."

Bobby moves back just enough to smile at him. And, yep. Reggie's _never_ going to get tired of it. He kisses him so he can feel Bobby's smile for himself. That's when Luke and Alex come in.

"Guys, jeez, get a room!" Luke tells them.

Bobby groans and tucks his face back down into Reggie's shoulder. Reggie's a little surprised he didn't put more space between them. Bobby doesn't _want_ to shy away from displays of affection. And Reggie knows he's trying. Like now. Bobby is still hugging Reggie, letting himself be wrapped in Reggie's arms and legs. Not making _any_ move to break away. So Reggie pats his back comfortingly.

"Just ignore him, Bobbers," he says loud enough for Luke to hear, "Luke's just jealous we got together and _he_ keeps striking out with Julie."

Bobby snorts, "Luke would have to actually _ask_ Julie on a date to strike out."

"Says the guy who had a crush on Reggie for like two years and waited for _him_ to make the first move," Luke snips back.

"Alright, knock it off," Alex rolls his eyes, steers Luke toward the kitchen, "We have dough to make. If we don't start now, we'll get stuck waiting for it to rise and our whole schedule will be thrown off-"

"Okay, okay," Luke caves, "Reggie! Come on!"

Reggie sighs into Bobby's hair, "Cake batter doesn't need to rise. They're going to make me knead bread dough."

Bobby hums with interest, "Can I watch?"

Reggie just snorts and pushes Bobby back so he can stand. Bobby grabs his hips to help him off the counter.

"Will you make me a coffee?" Reggie asks sweetly.

"Of course, babe," Bobby kisses his cheek.

Reggie does end up kneading bread dough. Honestly, he doesn't mind. It's a great workout. And when Bobby brings him a cup of perfectly roasted coffee with the chubbiest little corgi painted in the foam, Reggie can't resist. He grabs him by his cute, red suspenders and pulls him into a kiss. Bobby doesn't even complain that Reggie gets flour on his shirt. He just kisses Reggie back like he can't resist it either.

Later, Bobby helps Reggie decorate a particularly fancy cake. Reggie is supposed to be cleaning up but he's too distracted by watching Bobby work. He's so focused, eyes sharp and hand steady around his paint brush. But he catches Reggie looking. When he does, Bobby glances up at him, smiling and arching a brow in silent question.

When Bobby looks at Reggie, Reggie sees the whole _world_ in his eyes. Too quickly, Bobby goes back to focusing on his work.

Someday, him and Bobby are going to make the most _amazing_ wedding cake. Vegan, of course. With raspberry filling. Fresh vanilla beans. And _American_ buttercream frosting. Decorated with red roses because screw pastels and soft colors. Reggie wants to wear _red_ at his own wedding. And he knows Bobby will want to do something out there too. Their cake is going to totally blow all of their guests away. Reggie's _so_ looking forward to it.

"Do I have crap on my face or something?" Bobby grumbles.

Reggie giggles, "Nope."

"Then what's wrong?" Bobby looks up at him again, frowning. That won't do.

Reggie leans in and kisses him until he's smiling against Reggie's mouth.

"Absolutely nothing," Reggie grins into Bobby's smile, "I just really, _really_ love you. So much it makes me stupid, B."

Bobby blushes, huffs a chuckle into Reggie's mouth. Tells him, "Guess that makes two of us," and kisses Reggie back.


End file.
